marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Switzler (Earth-616)/Gallery
Beverly is forced to wear a skimpy, tight fitting outfit as she is held captive by Pro Rata Howard the Duck and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Vol 1 1 003.jpg|Howard meets and rescues Beverly Howard the Duck and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Beverly explains what happened to Howard's clothes Howard the Duck and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Vol 1 1 002.jpg|Beverly and Howard put their heads together to think of how to get the key they need to escape Howard the Duck and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Vol 1 1 004.jpg|Beverly and Howard figure out how to get the key Spider-Man and Howard the Duck from Howard the Duck Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Spider-Man meets Howard and Beverly Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 008.JPG|Beverly, getting a job as a hospitality girl, wearing the outfit that came with the job Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 009.JPG|Howard and Beverly walking down the street Beverly Switzler and Howard the Duck from Howard the Duck Vol 1 7 001.jpg|Bev complains to Howard that her butt is sore from being pinched all day Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 1 14 001.jpeg|Beverly in her nightgown Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 12 001.jpg|Bev with clothes on Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 11.JPG|Bev, Howard and Winda Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 12.JPG|Beverly and Howard discuss the new rug Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Winda and Beverly are forced to dance in bikinis for the Caliph's amusement Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg.jpg|Winda and Beverly continue to dance in bikinis for the Caliph's amusement Winda Wester and Beverly Switzler from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 003.jpg.jpg|Beverly and Winda discuss the song lyrics Winda has chosen as they preform for the Caliph Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1.jpg|Beverly in her bikini as she performs for the Caliph Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 002 .jpg|Beverly continues to perform for the Caliph Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 005.JPG|Beverly in a dress Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 004.jpg|Beverly in a bathing suit Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 1 17 001.jpg|Beverly in the outfit that Dr. Bong gave her Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 6 5.jpg|Bev and Howard meet each other again Ohhoward18.jpg|Bev kisses Howard Ohhoward16.jpg|Bev in bed with Howard Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) and Howard the Duck (Earth-791021) from Howard the Duck Vol 4 1 0002.jpg|Beverly explaing to Howard how she dinged his cab Beverly Switzler (Earth-616), Howard the Duck (Earth-791021) and Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Back in Quack Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) and Howard the Duck (Earth-791021) from Howard the Duck Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) 003.JPG|Beverly and Howard on Duckworld Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck vol 2 8 001.jpg|Beverly as Duck-Girl Beverly Switzler (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 2 8 002.jpg|Another look at Bev as Duck-Girl Beverly Switzler and Howard the Duck (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 2 8 001.jpg|Duckman and Duck-Girl find Spruce Payne's dead body Bagmom from Howard the Duck Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg Covers Howard the Duck Vol 1 1.jpg| - Howard protects Bev from Pro-Rata Howard the Duck Vol 2 2.jpg| - Bev kisses Howard Howard the Duck Vol 2 4.jpg| - Howard in a bathrobe and Beverly in a less-than-conservative outfit with fishnet stockings in a spoof of a Playboy cover Howard the Duck Vol 2 6.jpg| - Howard and Bev on Duckworld Howard the Duck Vol 2 8.jpg| - Beverly and Howard as Duckman and Duck-Girl Howard the Duck Vol 2 9.jpg| Howard the Duck Vol 3 2.jpg| - Beverly is almost butt-naked with only a towel as she is attacked by unidentified monsters in the shower | SeeAlso = }}